Summer Leader
by Chocochino
Summary: Peter Pevensie  Nath  memang keras kepala. Di saat semua ingin ke pantai, dia ngotot ke danau. Tapi saat Lucy  Jess  hilang, dia juga bisa bertanggung jawab. Part 1 dari The Wetheralls Tetralogy versi Narnia, bisa dibaca terpisah. Sibling fluff, AU, OOC


Summer Leader

Summer Leader

Susan Pevensie's P.O.V

Kakakku adalah seorang yang keras kepala.

Sebagai yang lebih muda, aku nggak bisa memaksanya untuk melakukan sesuatu. Perkecualian untuk Lucy yang dengan wajah inosen dan nada memelas, dia bisa membuat Peter melakukan apa yang dia inginkan. Edmund? Apalagi. Dengan sikapnya yang dingin dan ketus itu, dia nggak bakal bisa membujuk Peter untuk mengambilkan jaketnya.

Sementara aku sendiri harus mengurus Lucy dan Edmund. Yah, duet para kakak mengurus adik-adiknya. Resiko hidup di keluarga dengan orangtua lengkap dan 4 bersaudara Pevensie. Yang bisa kulakukan adalah meminta Peter membantuku membersihkan muntahan Lucy waktu masih kecil. Dan itu sudah beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Peter berulang tahun pada masa liburan terpanjang, musim panas. Biasanya kami akan merayakannya di pantai sambil menginap beberapa hari. Tapi kali ini ada yang aneh dari kakakku satu-satunya itu.

"Nggak ah."

Kami semua melongo. Bayangkan, sudah menjadi kebiasaan di keluarga 'kecil' Pevensie untuk pergi ke pantai merayakan ulang tahun Peter di pantai. Kenapa yang punya hajat kali ini menolak?

Edmund mendengus. "Nggak biasanya begitu, Pete. Kan kamu tau sendiri itu udah jadi kebiasaan kita pergi ke pantai."

Peter tetap menggeleng. Sekeras apapun Edmund membujuk Peter, dia nggak bakal bisa membuat Peter mengiyakan permintaannya.

Giliran Lucy. "Peter, kan pantai itu menyenangkan. Kita bisa berenang di air laut, membuat istana pasir, berjemur, semuanya kan hanya setahun sekali!"

Dia malah menatap Lucy bingung.

"Peter..." Lucy benar-benar memelas, matanya kayak kucing yang membulat minta dielus. Tapi yang dibujuk malah menggeleng. "Aku maunya memancing. Ke danau gitu. Temenku juga rata-rata mau ke situ. Nggak ke pantai."

Kalau Lucy nggak berhasil, pupus sudah usaha kami para adik untuk membujuk kakak tertua. Aku angkat bicara, "Serius?"

Aku hanya butuh satu kata untuk membuat orang lain berpikir satu kali lagi, sekalipun dia sudah memantapkan pilihan. Dan ini juga berlaku untuk Peter.

"Tetap nggak mau," katanya pendek. Ralat kalau begitu.

Kami bertiga menoleh ke Mum dan Dad. Mereka berdiskusi sebentar, lalu membuat keputusan. Semua deg-degan.

"Peter Pevensie, liburan musim panas ini kita sekeluarga akan merayakan ulang tahunmu ke-12 di pantai. Keputusan ini final, tidak bisa diganggu gugat lagi."

"Yah..."

"YES!"

Edmund Pevensie's P.O.V

Aku sedang berada di pantai sekarang, menemani Lucy membuat istana pasirnya. Baru kemarin malam kami sampai di sini. Susan sedang berjemur sementara Peter baru keluar dari _cottage_ yang kami sewa.

"Dari mana aja?" tanyaku iseng.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Lesu amat? Pete, ini liburan!"

"Lalu apa? Ini memang liburan."

"Orang dalam liburan mestinya ceria. Senang. Bukan cemberut kayak gitu."

"Emangnya salah ya?"

"Kalo masih kesel karena nggak bisa memancing, sana mancing di laut."

"Mancing di sana? Sori Ed, aku nggak bawa pancing."

Susan yang melihat perdebatan kami langsung datang. "Bisa diem nggak?"

"Maksudnya?" Peter agak ketus. Hei, dia meniru gayaku!

"Nggak usah berdebat di sini, ganggu."

Kami jadi terdiam. Mendadak sesuatu yang basah mengenaiku.

"Hei!" Aku ingin marah, namun melihat Peter dan Susan ikutan basah aku jadi tertawa.

"Ayo Peter, Edmund!" seru Lucy. Rupanya dia biang keroknya!

Kami mulai perang air di laut, dan kekecewaan Peter mulai berkurang. Semuanya basah, bahkan mataku sempat pedih waktu airnya mengenai mataku.

Eh, Mum dan Dad ke sini! Aku langsung membuat rencana dengan saudara-saudaraku.

Dengan ember plastik, Peter mengambil seember air dan menyiramkannya ke Mum dan Dad! Hahaha, mereka jadi ikutan basah.

Peter menoleh ke arahku, tersenyum, seakan berterimakasih. Kali ini sepertinya aku telah menjadi adik yang baik untuknya. Tumben banget tuh, biasanya aku jadi makhluk ternyebelin di dunia baginya.

"Senyum itu bukan untukmu," kata Peter ketus. "Tapi untuk adikmu."

"Adikku ya adikmu juga. Kenapa harus bilang 'adikmu'?"

"Memangnya kamu punya adik lagi? Kecuali kalo Mum melahirkan lagi ya."

Setelah beberapa saat, langit menjadi mendung. Hujan? Di pantai? Di musim panas? Kami segera mengakhiri permainan dan kembali ke _cottage_.

Saat Peter masuk kamar mandi, hujan benar-benar turun. Aku berniat memanggil Lucy karena sudah gilirannya mandi.

"Lucy! Giliranmu tuh! Cepetan masuk!"

Nggak ada jawaban.

"Lucy? Ayo cepet Lu!"

Masih nggak ada balasan.

"LUCY! CEPETAN KE SINI!"

Dikacangin. Aku berjalan ke ruang utama, hanya ada Peter dan Susan.

"Lucy mana?" tanyaku dengan nada yang lebih lembut.

"Aku nggak tahu," kata Susan. "Bukannya dia mestinya udah masuk kamar mandi?"

"Aku panggilin nggak ada, Susan. Peter, kamu tahu nggak dia di mana?"

"Nggak. Kupikir dia ada di sekitar _cottage_."

Aku memanggil Lucy sekali lagi. Seharusnya dia membalas, tapi kali ini hening. Kami bertiga saling berpandangan. Lucy nggak ada di kamar manapun, di teras, ataupun di belakang _cottage_. Lucy hilang!

Lucy Pevensie's P.O.V

Aku mencari kakak-kakakku ke mana-mana. Tapi mereka nggak ada. Sekarang aku menanti di kedai jus sambil menunggu hujan berhenti. Dingin, karena aku habis kehujanan.

Setelah hujan agak reda, aku mencoba kembali ke _cottage_. Tapi aku sendiri agak lupa tempatnya di mana.

Aku berteriak sepanjang jalan. "Peter! Susan! Edmund! Kalian ke mana?"

Nggak ada jawaban. Aku terus berteriak, tapi sambil berpikir juga. Kalau aku beneran hilang bagaimana? Kalau aku nggak menemukan _cottage_-nya bagaimana? Kalau aku nggak menemukan kakak-kakakku bagaimana? Kalau mereka pulang dan aku tertinggal bagaimana?

Aku menangis perlahan. Tapi aku ingat kata-kata Edmund kalau aku nggak boleh nangis. tetap saja, mengingat bentakannya yang keras itu, aku jadi ingin menangis lagi. Biarpun dia menyebalkan, tapi saat seperti ini aku jadi kangen padanya.

"LUCY! Kamu di mana?"

Ada yang berteriak mencariku! Tapi bagaimana kalau yang dicari bukan aku?

"LUCY!"

Itu suara Peter! Dia benar-benar mencariku! Aku mencoba mendekati asal suara itu. Kadang makin kencang, tapi kalau salah arah bisa jadi memelan. Semakin lama muncul teriakan Edmund dan Susan.

"PETER! SUSAN! EDMUND! AKU DI SINI!"

Peter melihatku! Dia langsung menghampiriku.

"Dari mana aja Lu? Kok kamu bisa nggak ikut kita?" tanya Susan lembut.

Peter berkomentar, "Lucy, kita semua panik waktu kamu hilang!"

Sementara Edmund tetap dingin, dan hanya berkata dengan ketus, "Nyusahin aja deh. Pake acara nangis segala."

Peter menatap Edmund tajam. Yang ditatap malah menjawab santai, "Ada yang salah?"

"Ada, nada bicara kamu yang ketus itu." kata Peter agak kesal. "Nyebelin tau. Kalo kamu bicara kayak gitu lagi, aku nggak akan mau menolongmu."

"Biasanya nggak usah disuruh kamu nggak pernah menolongku."

Peter akhirnya menyerah dan kembali memperhatikanku. "Ya udah, sekarang kita pulang, ganti baju, dan main di dalem _cottage_ aja ya."

"Ya, _Dad_," sindir Edmund.

"Hush, Ed," kata Susan dengan nada marah.

"Sudahlah Peter, Edmund, Susan," kataku berusaha menenangkan.

Semua menatapku yang basah, kucel, dan terlihat habis menangis. Peter dan Susan memelukku lagi, sementara Edmund tersenyum lebar. Aku bisa mendengar bisikkannya.

"Kakak kita itu, keras kepala, nyebelin, tapi juga bertanggung jawab."

*TAMAT*

Next: Autumn Gentle

**Page **4


End file.
